


Gamzee/Reader - I guess

by Zephros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gamzee/Reader - Freeform, Homestuck Self Insert, Minor Kismesissitude, Pale, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romance, Self-Insert, reader - Freeform, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephros/pseuds/Zephros
Summary: A Gamzee x Reader insert for a friend. I was originally going to make it a one shot, but I have too many ideas.It was late at night and you wanted some food, so you decided to go to your nearest convenience store. While you were there, you met a weird troll.





	Gamzee/Reader - I guess

You were sitting in your room, scrolling through your phone in attempts to distract yourself from the neighbours arguing again. They never stopped and it had started driving you insane over the years you’d lived next to them. At the time, you only owned a pair of crappy headphones, so even trying to blast music didn’t work. 

Your stomach grumbled and you looked at the time, only to see that it was around 9pm already. Almost choking in shock, you realised you also didn’t have any actual food in the house. Which meant that you had to go to the convenience store. It was almost a ten minute walk away but it was the closest shop to you, and it was your only option. 

Sighing, you pulled a pair of boots on, tucking your pyjama bottoms into them, so they didn’t fly about as you walked. You weren’t going to be out long, which is why you’d decided to just stay in your pyjamas. Plus they were super warm and you didn’t want to change anyway. 

You made your way downstairs and pulled on a thick (but cute) jacket, before tucking your phone into your pocket and leaving the house. You checked that you’d locked the door about four times, just to be safe. Although you knew you’d be worrying about it the whole time. 

As you walked down the road, you breathed in deeply before letting out another sigh. The air was just cold enough that it created a little cloud of breath in front of you. Cars and other people/trolls passed you by, despite the time of day, which gave you a weird sense of comfort. At least there were other people around in case you got stabbed (though you weren’t sure why you were thinking about that).

After about eight minutes of having a conversation with yourself in your head to occupy yourself, you saw the shop at the end of the road. It was like a beacon of light at this point, and you began to jog. You just wanted food, and to go home. You slowed down as you got nearer, and reduced your jog to a walk. Before you went in, you noticed a troll. He was a good few feet taller than you, but he looked occupied by something across the road. Instead of going into the shop and being a normal person, you try to follow his eyes and look across the road yourself. 

Finding nothing, you realise you probably look like an idiot and turn back to go into the store only to come into contact with someone’s chest. Taking a step back and looking up, you realise it’s the same troll. As you make eye contact, you realise why he was staring into nothing. He looked stoned out of his mind. 

“Oh! Sorry. I didn’t realise you were there.” You chuckle awkwardly and go to step around him. 

“It’s no problem my miraculous brother!” He smiled widely, and stepped out of the way. You raise an eyebrow. 

“Uhhhh, I’m not a ‘brother’. I’m a, a regular girl.” You mumble, before stepping into the store and rolling your eyes. ‘What a nutjob’ you think to yourself as you walk in, and brush the incident from your mind. 

You browse the small shop and pick up random things. Knock-off Pringles, a couple of Hershey’s bars, a few cans of fizzy drinks and some regular juice drinks too. Deciding to act a bit more adult, you go to the ready meals and pick a few out. Sighing to yourself, you walk over to the checkout and the guy gives you a smile. 

“How are you doing today (Y/N)?” He asked as he scanned your shopping. 

“Ah, I’m not too bad thanks Jamie. You know there’s a weirdo hanging outside ri-“ You pause as you turn around and see the same troll behind you. Unlike you (who picked up a basket), he was clutching all of the junk food he’d picked up in his arms like a baby. Instead of apologising, you turn back to Jamie, the store owner, with a bright red face. 

“Yeah (Y/N). That’s Gamzee. He’s usually high, and he always comes here for his desired junk food.” Jamie chuckles as he bags up your items. You pay and grab your bags, cursing yourself inside for not bringing a backpack of some kind. You hid your struggle and left. 

“Thanks Jamie!” You call, as you leave the shop. Once you’re outside, you groan to yourself at the weight of the bags. Maybe those two milk bottles were a bad idea. Too late now. Deciding to bear it, you start walking down the road. You began conversing with yourself in your head again, hoping to occupy yourself again. But with the weight of the bags dragging your arms down, and the plastic handles cutting into your fingers, you couldn’t concentrate enough. 

As you approached the first road to cross, you felt one of your bags make an unusual noise. You felt yourself fill with dread, before one of the bag split and dropped all your food. Most of the things were recoverable, but your salty knock-off Pringles had spilled everywhere and you felt like you were going to scream. The ONE thing you were craving. 

“My fucking pringles!!!!!” You groan and put one of the bags down. You knew it was too late to save the pringles, so you focused on picking the rest of your things up. 

You picked everything up, and noticed that you couldn’t find one of your Hershey’s bars. You could have sworn you bought two. You stood up, clutching your fallen friends, before getting tapped on the shoulder. You almost jumped out of your skin, but managed to keep ahold of your remaining groceries. 

You turned around to see the troll from earlier, with a huge, dopey smile on his face. You felt weirdly comforted by the way he looked so carefree. 

“I think you dropped this!” He said, with some slight enthusiasm, before holding out your Hershey’s bar to you.

“Oh! Thank you so much! Gamzee, right?” You took it and gave him a kind smile before realising something. “Didn’t you buy things from the store after me?” You asked, tilting your head ever so slightly in curiosity. He chuckled gently (which made you feel a little happier, he just had a calm and happy aura around him) and nodded. 

“I sure as hell did my sweet bro. Sorry I called you bro earlier! I just call everyone that.” He giggled a little which was adorable. “I left it all with Jamie so I could pick it up soon. I have some motherfuckin’ business to deal with first.” His eyes glistened over, before he looked back at you. As you made eye contact with him, you felt your heart begin to race. 

‘Why?’ You thought to yourself. ‘You know his name and how he looks. Why are you-?’ You quickly broke the eye contact before your face could burn up in front of him. 

“So,” you began, “what are you planning to do?” You asked, thoughtfully tilting your head. He smiled a little wider before replying. 

“Oh I’m just going to see my motherfuckin moirail! He lives down... one of these roads...” Gamzee trailed off. You come to the conclusion that he had forgotten. “I saw him yesterday and he said he was a lil’ motherfucking ill. Just wanted to drop by and tell a motherfucker that I’m worried about him.” He looked at you and his eyes softened a bit, after he’d squinted while trying to remember where his moirail lived.

“A moirail is like. A best friend, isn’t it? Like a person you trust with everything?” You asked. You knew about quadrants but you didn’t know much about them in terms of the connections between two people. Or trolls. He nodded and smiled softly.

“That’s right my miraculous brother.” He sighed and looked down the street. “I think that’s his hive!” His voice turned cheerful and his ears perked a little. You smiled a little at his excitement because it was just so sweet in your opinion.

“I guess you’ll be going to see him now! I hope he’s okay.” You smiled at him, trying to show some sympathy for his sick moirail. After you do, you turn with your groceries in your arms and begin to walk away. You barely took three steps before you felt a tug on your sleeve. 

“Hey! Do you have a trollian account?” He asked and his ears twitched in anticipation. You felt your heart thud a little.

“No, but uh. I do have a pesterchum. I rarely use it though. My friends suggested I get it even though I talk to them all on a different app.” You shrug gently and smile nonchalantly. He seemed to look happy about that. 

“I’ll add you! Or you can add me.” He smiled and waited for a reply. “My tag is terminallyCapricious!” You hear him say his tag and you purse your lips slightly, you weren’t sure you knew how to spell that.

“How do I spell that?” You ask, and feel weird for having to ask. He chuckles lowly and pulls a pen out from nowhere. What the fuck?

“Gimme your hand bro.” He holds his hand out, waiting for you to offer your hand over. You cautiously let your hand sit on his, and he begins to write his tag on your hand. For some reason you felt your face heat up, and you had to suppress a shudder. What was going on with you? Jeez. He finishes and throws the pen in the road. You chuckle at the action. It was kind of nice to meet someone who wasn’t so stressed all the time. Someone who was somewhat carefree. 

You looked at your hand, and found it difficult to read his scrawly handwriting. But after a few seconds you made out the spelling and made a note of it in your head. 

“I’ll make sure to message you later!” You smiled and nodded to him, a notion to say goodbye.

“Goodbye my motherfuckin miracle!” You let that phrase bounce around in your head as you walked home. He called you a miracle. It made you feel happy but you brushed it off. He seemed to mention miracles several times during the very short conversation you both had. 

Once you got home, you locked the door and checked the windows. No reason to be nervous, but you were. After everything was locked (and you had checked), you ate some food and went back upstairs. You used your phone to add Gamzee, thankfully getting the tag right. After making sure your door was shut (it would sometimes just open. You didn’t know why, just some drafts). The neighbours had finally stopped arguing for the night. As you settled into your bed, you heard a ping from your phone, and you groaned as you picked it up. But the slight frustration went away as soon as you saw who had messaged you. 

— terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling ____________ [__] at 10:40pm—

TC: hEy ThErE bRo!  
TC: i’M jUsT cHeCkInG tHaT tHiS iS tHe LaDy FrOm ThE sHoP   
TC: wHo CaLlEd Me WeIrD  
__: you heard that?!  
__: oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you ._.   
TC: iT’s AlL mOtHeRfUcKiN cOoL bRo!  
TC: wHaT aRe YoU uP tO tHiS mIrThFuL nIgHt?  
__: actually, I’m about to go to sleep  
TC: I BeTtEr LeT yOu GeT sOmE oF tHaT wIcKeD rEsT  
TC: i’Ll Up AnD tAlK tO yOu ToMoRrOw  
__: Alright! Goodnight! 

— ____________ [__] stopped pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 10:46pm — 

After that, you pretty much dozed off in no time at all. All that walking had worn you out. Too much walking for your taste, especially when it was somewhat rushed. At least it helped you to get a good night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first reader insert I’ve written in a long time. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
